


By the Sea

by izzylawliet



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Consensual Relationship, Established Relationship, Infidelity, King Taekwoon, Known Infidelity, M/M, Master/Slave, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Power Dynamics, Slave Hongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylawliet/pseuds/izzylawliet
Summary: A king, Taekwoon, will never find comfort in the arms of his queen. But his slave, Hongbin, on the other hand...
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 37





	By the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the span of just a couple hours and it's definitely not my usual style - both the scenario, style, writing, plot. But I do hope you'll enjoy it anyways. I've racked my brain to recall as many tags as I could that applied, though I may have forgotten a few. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!

“Your majesty.” 

Taekwoon lift his head, having been bent over the countless parchment that laid out before him. Scribbled words on spare pieces held notes and thoughts and absent comments that would be spoken aloud next he met with his advisors who would sure have a field day with the policies he wanted to propose. His shoulders and neck ached from being hunched over his desk for so long, his mouth felt parched as he had long since run out of water and wine at his table — and had commanded that he not be bothered during his work. 

Hence, confusion flittered through his eyes before his brows furrowed and his jaw hardened. Any disturbance only served to break his concentration and he did not appreciate it unless there were a life hanging in the balance. 

Taekwoon looked over the slave who stood meekly in his doorway. A woman, young in years, beauty above average and so often appreciated by those who did not have morals. Her tawny colored hair rest in loose braids over her bare shoulder, the opposing one holding the lightweight material that kept her simple dress secure on her form. He looked to her expectantly, though her gaze had fallen to the floor out of fear, knowing that disturbing Taekwoon was the last thing any servant in his house wanted to do. 

“Speak.” 

“One of… the servants… was injured and the medic would like to know if you… if you want to pay for his care or… let him pass.” 

Taekwoon glanced down at the budget of the kingdom as though that would hold the answer for such a question. He was the king, he did not need to bother himself with lowly things like managing slaves, though Taekwoon preferred his hand to be the one they answered to rather than anyone else. Others were not so kind, nor so forgiving.

“How did he come to injury?” Taekwoon started to put away his things, organizing the parchments and settling them into neat little piles to be attended to later, after figuring out whether this slave or not would receive the care of his (expensive) medic. 

“A cart… when entering the gates. One of the horses got startled, your majesty… knocked him back and over the balcony.” 

“Is anything broken?” 

“His arm, your majesty.” 

“Who is it that was hurt?” 

“Your majesty… it was Hongbin.” 

Taekwoon’s eyes did not only just widen, they looked to the young woman with surprise and aghast present. He felt his heart still as he stared at a woman who clearly had no idea of his affiliation with said slave. It wasn’t well known to what degree Taekwoon favored the man, but it was known that Taekwoon did. 

“Leave and tell the medic to give Hongbin the best care and if that requires calling in another to do the job, then so be it.” 

The words were cut sharply, no room left for further discussion as the slave quickly bowed her head and made to leave quickly. Taekwoon heard the pitter-patter of her thinly soled shoes across the stone floor. He would soon follow, but first, had to rearrange and finalize things that could not have been put off for anything, even such an event like that. 

—

Hongbin lay peacefully in the padded bed, the white linen laid out smoothly underneath him with the dark maroon gently placed over his form. His lips were gently parted, though eyes resting comfortably as he had been given sedating amounts of herb to help relieve and ease the pain of his injuries. Taekwoon could only hope that when he woke, he would not be so taken by them. 

Taekwoon sat in a chair next to the younger man, His hands were clasped in his lap only to help resist the urge to reach out and brush some of those beautiful locks off to the side in hope to see that beautiful smile reflect shyly back at him. Hongbin thought it amusing that Taekwoon would find any reason to touch him, yet Taekwoon also knew that Hongbin grew out his hair just so Taekwoon had that reason.

The medic had long since gone with a promise that Hongbin would heal fine, his arm set and his shoulder placed back into the socket, wrapped up with a sling to keep movement to a minimum as it healed. Taekwoon may have been assured of Hongbin’s recovery, but until he saw those brown eyes looking to him once more, he did not think he would so easily believe that the man would be okay. 

Taekwoon knew the sun would soon rise and he would be called to tend to his kingly duties, but he did not feel himself ready to move from his spot as vigil. Hongbin meant more to him than he knew any slave should, and yet he could not help himself at this point. 

“You did not come to bed at all last night, did you, husband?” 

It was not that her voice was unpleasant, but it certainly did not soothe his nerves like Hongbin’s laugh could do so easily. He turned to face the woman whose beauty was not easily rivaled. Her high cheekbones that cast shadows upon her usually painted cheeks and above, her dark eyes that were near black and seemed to pierce anyone who dared to meet them. She stood a beauty, dressed lightly in a soft pink that complimented her skin tone with a white robe for modesty as she moved through her own home to find Taekwoon — though the king figured she did not have to search for long before finding him. 

“The medic said he would heal fine… why do you insist on being at his side?” 

Taekwoon did not speak yet, careful with his words. While it was not rare or frowned upon, or even given a second thought to find pleasure in the body of a slave, even a male as Taekwoon had, he knew that the queen had long since assumed that pleasure was not all he sought in the dark skinned man, naturally beige but darkened by manual labor in the sun. She never explicitly asked, and he never explicitly told her. 

“He was given very high doses of pain-relieving herbs. It has a risk of stopping his heart.” A heart that beat solely for him, he knew, one he took comfort in resting his ear against and letting it lull him to sleep in the safety of the man’s arms. 

“And he is a slave. It matters not if his heart stops, Taekwoon.” The words cut harshly, but true. 

Yet, Taekwoon knew that if Hongbin’s heart were to stop, his own would quickly follow. How was it that he allowed himself to fall in love with a slave? 

“Do not be late for your meeting, husband.” Such a reminder was insulting, yet Taekwoon did not allow himself to be goaded into it, keeping his eyes locked on the man laying ignorant of the argument over his well-being. His hand soon entwined with Hongbin’s as he could not resist touching him any longer. He did not care if his wife had left the room or not. He would not hide his affinity for the slave. 

—

“Your majesty, stop it!” 

Taekwoon laughed against flesh as Hongbin batted at him with his one good hand. Caught between slapping at his bare shoulder or settling in his soft hair, Hongbin did not cease touching him — which Taekwoon was most pleased with. 

“What is it? I thought you liked being tickled?” Taekwoon said innocently, his eyes shining brightly as his teeth tugged at the delicate skin on Hongbin’s side. It caused another laugh of glee to escape the man before Taekwoon finally showed him mercy. 

“You know I don’t!” Hongbin huffed, shifting on the bed to allow Taekwoon to move up beside him. It was hardly a moment from when Taekwoon laid down before Hongbin had urged them to tangle together, his arm still in a sling, but his legs quickly weaved through Taekwoon’s intimately, bare flesh pressed shamelessly against flesh. 

“Have you ever been to the sea, my sweet?” Taekwoon asked, his hand finding its way to the soft, sweat-dampened locks of Hongbin’s hair. His eyes brightened further when Hongbin let out a laugh that could stop his heart. 

“I was born by the sea, Taekwoon.” The sentence, however informal, has Taekwoon smiling and responding to it. 

“Do you remember it well?” The question was innocent enough, though Taekwoon sensed a very slight build up of tension in the other. He knew that Hongbin would answer either way, though he was unsure if that was good or bad. 

“I… sometimes. I was only eleven when I was taken… sometimes I get the scent of it randomly… or I remember the feel of the breeze before a storm rolled in… or catching fish with my father. But I… I don’t remember it well, your majesty.” 

The pain in Hongbin’s voice was palpable. Taekwoon’s heart ached for him. His father had purchased Hongbin and his mother at the market just over ten years ago, at Taekwoon’s urging when he had seen the boy standing proudly by his mother’s side as though he could protect her from further hurt. It had been his birthday gift and Taekwoon never regretted it. But he never wanted his best friend to hurt like this. 

“We will take a trip there. To where you were born.” Taekwoon decided, his word law in the most literal of ways. It drew Hongbin’s gaze to him, shock and bewilderment among the reflecting love that was always present. 

“W-what? You… we will?” The question is rhetorical and yet Hongbin could not help but ask it, waiting for the gentle nod from his royal lover before they kissed passionately — because nothing they did lacked passion. 

—

Taekwoon’s hand brushed so gently along the curve of Hongbin’s back. The skin was smooth, damp with remnants of their lovemaking and oh so gorgeous as it reflected the flickering light of the candles surrounding them. The sound of the ocean rolled in the background, the doors open and the curtains flowing freely. Guards stood around the area, though none were there to bother the two of them, lost alone in their own little world. Taekwoon had done much to earn this vacation, even if it meant upsetting the queen who had wanted to go instead. 

Hongbin’s arms were crossed and used as a pillow for his head, his face relaxed and lips curved into a smile. He only shivered gently when Taekwoon’s hands drifted too low on his spine. 

“The gods were generous when you were formed, my sweet.” A compliment that was often given, as Taekwoon was in awe of Hongbin at every turn. It didn’t call for a response, yet Hongbin was pushing himself to sit up, moving to slip his now healed arm around Taekwoon’s shoulder to let them both collapse to the large, extravagantly padded bed. Yet, they were far from enjoying the comfort of the bed when Hongbin had guided Taekwoon underneath him and himself between his thighs once more. 

The king’s legs were wrapped shamelessly around Hongbin’s slim hips, the canting of them urging him further inside, deeper against Taekwoon’s prostate, and vying for the man to cry out as he did each and every time with the pleasure that only Hongbin could give to him. His nails raked streaks down Hongbin’s back, the man above him hissing out at the burn but silencing any whimpering apologies by a kiss that took the king’s breath away. 

“Hongbin… tell me… please… say it… say it again… for me…” 

The plea was not rare. It was unneeded, though. Hongbin uttered the words often when it was just the two of them, never sparing Taekwoon from the knowledge of what lay in his heart. He smiled down at the man, his hips slowing to gentle nudges within him to instead draw out soft cries that mixed with grunts, desperate in his noises as his brows furrowed and eyes nearly watered. It was a sight that brought a smile to Hongbin’s face, knowing the joy and love that Taekwoon was experiencing was equal to his own. 

“I love you, Taekwoon… and I will never be from your side.” His words were hotly breathed against Taekwoon’s mouth, the strain in them obvious as Taekwoon urged him to move again. It was clear, and from experience, Hongbin knew that Taekwoon was struggling to keep the pleasure at bay. It was hard enough for him to resist the heat that drew him in, pooling in his lower stomach and threatening to burst from his chest. Only Taekwoon could ever make him feel such a way. “Ah… Taekwoon… my love… oh, I love you.” Normally, he was not a vocal person. If not for Taekwoon, he probably wouldn’t say much at all, certainly during these intimate moments that took a part of him each and every time they lay together to the point that Hongbin no longer knew if he belonged to himself anymore. 

The cry of sheer bliss that fell from Taekwoon’s mouth was soon echoed by Hongbin’s, the grip of their hands unrelenting and unforgiving as they clung for dear life. They felt an equal pressure in their chests, hearts racing faster than what could be considered healthy and yet neither cared. Caresses and kisses were soon to follow, blending them together further and leaving them to each other’s embrace while the waves continued to crash on the beach and the scent of salt water clung to their dewy skin. The taste was electrifying and sleep was very quickly forgotten. 


End file.
